User talk:Elentári of the Stars/Archive 1
Possible? I have a character, who's looking to adopt a kid. The char's Alistair Medici. I was thinking between Adelaide and Jill, so if you would like to RP Adelaide and Alistair in Lil'Bundles to see their interactions, then just send me an owl. Thanks! 01:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) For Evangeline Create whatever kind of office you like (within reason) using that page, and then link it to the Auror Office page. I can also do that for you if you want me to. Welcome to the Aurors! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:48, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Changjo Hi Orbit, it's Shade. So it doesn't say on your reserved models list, but I heard you had Changjo reserved? I was just wondering if you would be okay with sharing since I was hoping to use him as well. If you'd rather not, that's totally fine, but let me know! Shademoon (talk) 19:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey~ Can you give me a list of those people that were in the salem witch trails? I'm interested in making one of the Salem's Secret circle... (but I seriously need to get a handle on my chars... >.<) Thanks! Just so you know, I'll be using Sarah Wildes as the ancestor. Is there anything else I should I know about SCC? Sweet thanks! I already of her name and model picked out...Should I just go and add her to the page? Salem Secret Circle? If there's any more open, could I make a character? I'm trying to branch out to groups and other things. Stuff and Things Hallo! So, I've seen you talk about how you don't have any ships and such, and I was wondering if I could pitch an idea for Edmund/Selene? I don't think it would be too serious, at least not romantically, but he's one of those people who needs to get into a relationship the moment something had happens, so yeah. I guess we just have to see where it goes though, so I'm cool if nothing happens, since it was just a thought. :) Auror Cases! We have some new Auror cases! Evangeline and Ombrelune leBlanc are partnered up for this one! Please post with Evangeline in Renee's office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Model stuff... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Auror Support Hello there. Just got your owl about the Auror/Obliviator RP and muggles running around knowing about magic. You left out a crucial detail. Where he and she would be RP'd? If there's still a need for Lincoln I'd be happy to use him. If not, I'm sorry if I took too long. Ship it. Then, let me know. 05:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey. So, if you want help with the Salem's Secret Circle Idea, I'm usually on my sandbox, so the link's in my profile, and we can discuss some ideas on there. Just if you want to. Lucian RP Hi! You sent me a message a while back about an RP with Lucian. I doubt that you're still interested, but I thought I would warn you anyways. He's an adopted character, and I've never used him before, so I don't really know how to be him. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 18:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Sometime RP sometime soon could be fun, I agree. I have to admit. I don't know what help anyone thinks they would get from someone like Lucian. XD 'Til next time. o/ once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 14:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Kai and Coraline? I was wondering if you were up for roleplaying them? (And I'll go post on Gayline. Update: He's ace then grey-heteromantic, I changed it again. ><) Hello! I just wanted to know if your Hyunseung char was active? It's not because I want to use the model or anything, it's just that I'm compiling a list of active characters that have K-Pop Models and I wasn't so sure if Jae Seung was still active. Thanks~! some of y'all are born haters 05:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Morgan I've updated her history and if you need anything changed, let me know! Also, how do you feel about Morgan taking him from Lil' Bundles? If you don't want her to, that's okay, but I feel like it's something she'd consider. Thanks! Hi~ So, I'm sorry 'bout the way I was acting towards you yesterday. :3 I was just frustrated with someone in rl and was taking it out on you... sorry. cx Anyways... still up for that Aikaterine/Malia RP? :3 The Twins I was wondering if Lana Del Rey would be a pretty good model for her (because I've realized that I don't really want another male character, sorry)? I thought it was a good pick because a) they have a few photos together, b) they could probably pass of as sisters, and c) it could be kind of a thing where they think it's a good twin and bad twin thing, but it's really a bad twin and bad twin situation. :P Auror Debrief In the Training Room. Debriefing the Greer Family missions. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Heiheihei~ I'm up for that rp now! So who/where? c: Yo Here's a link to my Sandbox, where you can work on your character if you'd like. :3 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:WickedHuntressOfCookies/Sand_Box Striking down three birds with one stone, or so it goes That being said, hallo ballo! I realized we've never roleplayed before and I'd be happy to change that and even skip to a higher level - aka make one of my charries related to yours. xD I'm not sure if you're still looking for a relative for Malachai, as Lilly has already made Morgan related to him, but I figured I could still ask since you haven't taken down the post on the WCL. I'm kind of apart of Sadie's Zodiac project (which you too I believe, are participating in :D), so I was thinking I might make her a half-sister/full-sister/cousin/I-don't-know to Malachai? It's understandable if you don't want this to happen xD 10:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Striking down three birds with one stone, or so it goes That being said, hallo ballo~ I just realized we've never actually roleplayed before, and I'm willing to change that, and maybe take it to even a higher level - aka making one of my characters related to yours. xD I'm not sure if you're still looking for someone to make a relative for Malachai since Lilly already made Morgan related to him, but I thought I might as well give it a shot since you haven't taken down your post on the WCL. I'm apart of Sadie's Zodiac project (which you too are participating in if I'm reading correctly :D), so I thought "Wynaut?" while trying to think of ideas for my Aries char. It's understandable if you don't want this :3 10:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Question I'm I was wondering if I could make a Sutton? What info would I need to make one? Thanks! Hi! Chat's not working for me, but you should probably know that I love Calloway. <3 :P LittleRedCrazyHood 11:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure! Where? c: Welcome to the Team! Welcome to the Admin team!! :D Just wondering which department you would like to be in, and if you have any questions regarding the admin team, I'm always here to help :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, awesome! :D I'll put you in. Let me know if you have any questions! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:41, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Our RPs :) Posted aaaaaaannnnd unarchived and posted! <3 So sorry for the long wait but my internet is finally back! LittleRedCrazyHood 03:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd be interested in roleplaying sometime? I was thinking maybe doing something like Calloway/Arabella Calloway/Fleur Aikaterine/Brooklyn Aikaterine/Mia Malachai/Mia but if you have any other ideas, those would be great too. :) I suspect the nargles are behind it. 16:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) How about the Transfiguration Courtyard? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 18:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) For Evangeline <3 I love it! *hugs* :D Oh, and yas of course! AAA Queens/Girls for 5ever, especially Willam. I believe... Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear GC I actually did, but maybe you just decided to ignore it, or rather, you did. And I can't get rid of him until the end of the year, so thanks for just acting like I was doing it right that second versus asking. A little highlight before your untimely demise by Layi's wrath A while back, I noticed that on your sandbox that you wanted to use a model with red hair and was lying on the grass but couldn't because you didn't know their name. Her name's Asima/Asyma Sefic. 01:54, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :I still want a front row seat. 01:55, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber Heard is being used by Priscilla Albertson, who is owned by Yasmin. I thought I should let you know, since you reserved her :D I'm not sure if you talked it over with her already, so yeah, just checking. :3 03:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RP Because I don't want to run the risk of waking you up, I'll contact you here. I came up with a "few" options for that roleplay you suggested yesterday/still today at the time of me sending this. *Ivy/Jenelle *Ivy/Carissa *Ivy/Nikki *Rosalie/Jenelle *Rosalie/Carissa *Rosalie/Nikki *Madeline/Carissa *Madeline/Nikki *Kat/Coraline *Malachai/Nikki *Malachai/Coraline *Malachai/Eloise *Calloway/Dalisay *Calloway/Henry Jeez... I'm up for doing both, but I'm on my phone, so I'll probably be super slow and it sucks @$$ to pick locations, so if you could pick, that would be great. (Also, Note: Eloise doesn't go to Hogwarts. :P) Willam I tried. I failed. Oops. I couldn't get through every frame, or it would crash my computer, so here's two of the ones I got. If they don't work, I'll try to get new ones, but Willam doesn't show up that much. elentari-christmasprofile2.PNG elentari-christmasprofile.PNG RE:Amber Heard Of course you can use her. :) Sorry my response is late, haven't been on in a while. Yasmin12345 (talk) 01:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) If you have a pizza with radius Z and thickness A, its volume is = Pi*Z*Z*A I would but: a. it's 3am and my dad is going to axe-murder me and b. real life + b2. amount of rps I have going out of control again. I think I might be up for one, but just not now. xD 19:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Just a head's up Faith is applying in the Dept. of Mysteries. Since you RP the Head of said department, you would be the one to RP her interview. :) (I signed her up through the Ministry of Magic: Registration page!) So whenever you wanna RP that, let me know. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:36, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Whelp, Jisk approved Faith anyway. But if you still want to do an interview, I'm game. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Danger is a risky business... You're up It is your post here and here when you get a chance. :) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Whwre next? here probably? Re:Hey! Of course :P I'm not really good with choosing chars, you can pick mine and yours. I can do the location, if it's alright >.< my signature is all messed up, but it's 2k Gage he is a gryffindor xD Yeah I'll choose location, do you want to post first or naw RP The Retro posted Time is like thunder... Amanda Seyfried Hey, I believe you've reserved her, but I was wondering if we could share her? :) I was thinking of using her for an older Jenelle, possibly 17+ or 18+, not one hundred percent sure which yet. :P Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Madeline Bellaire The only way is down... Re:Caitlin Stasey When I posted the claiming in December, Caitlin Stasey was not mentioned in there. I created Adira's form on the 10th of December. I am not changing her model. My form is three days older than yours. I uploaded Adira's picture before you uploaded Calla's. Just look at the upload dates. If either should change it's you. Sorry to sound rude. But I was very busy for two weeks and I come back to find that someone has just randomly said I should change my model. It's not only rude, it also proves that you didn't either bother to look it up before you message me. You can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it (talk) Re:Caitlin Stasey Okay, first thing, please do not mention that I had to redo a message. I can't edit message pages on my c**p computer (excuse my French). Now, did you do it on the forum? Because, like I said, it never mentioned it. I checked multiple times (if memory serves, at least ten). And when I say tenth, I do mean tenth on Brisbane, Australia time. Since you mentioned you live in Nova Scotia, that means a fourteen hour time difference between the two of us. It could be very possible that, with the time difference, when you reserved Caitlin Stasey, I was just finished checking for the last time. The debt that all men pay... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Cleopatra had a special lipstick made for her, consisting of crushed ants and deep red carmine beetles. Hi *waves* I've had Taylor Hill/Taylor Marie Hill reserved since (roughly) September 22, 2015. I noticed you put her in your model bank, so yeah. 02:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) In the future... When starting St. Mungo's RPs with Scrofungulus patients, please post initially on St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You've started two RPs now on the 2nd floor, which is full. A Healer will post on your RP and direct you to the next floor we're using. Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yay! RP? Kat and Malia, maybe? :3